The Girl Before Teresa
by Sharingan000
Summary: Kahlia Lahote is the second female shapeshifter of La Push. Her older brother is Paul. All of a sudden, she gets taken and thrown into the Glades. Thing is, she still remembers everything, but she doesn't know why, when, or who took her. There she meets Alby, Minho, Gally, Chuck, and her imprint…. Newt. Based on the first book. Full summ inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl Before Teresa**

 **Summary:** Kahlia Lahote is the second female shapeshifter of La Push. Her older brother is Paul. All of a sudden, she gets taken and thrown into the Glades. Thing is, she still remembers everything, but she doesn't know why, when, or who took her. There she meets Alby, Minho, Gally, Chuck, and her imprint…. Newt. Based on the first book. I read the Maze Runner and thought: 'Why not make a fanfic for it crossed over with Twilight?'

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or the Maze Runner. Stephanie Meyer and James Dashner do. But put a review of who your favorite character(s) are for both books.**

 **Chapter One:**

Kahlia's POV

School was finally over and it's now summer. Thank Taha Aki! Oh sorry, let me start over. Hi I'm Kahlia Lahote.

I know what you're thinking: 'Hey are you related to Paul?' Yes, Paul's my older brother by two years. I am sixteen years old with the usual Native American russet skin and black hair. But I'm not the usual Native American girl. I'm a Quileute shape shifter who can phase into a wolf.

There are ten of us and two packs. We used to be one pack, but I went against my old pack to fight for the life of two innocent people. Currently, my pack is with Jacob Black who is my alpha, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara, Jake's imprint Renesmee, and Quil's imprint Claire. We are the Black Pack.

The other pack is the Uley pack which consist of my brother Paul, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Jared Cameron, Sam's imprint Emily, Paul's imprint Rachel, and Jared's imprint Kim.

Now you most definitely might be wondering: 'What is an imprint?' Well let me explain. In our legends, imprinting is when a wolf, or shape shifter, finds their soulmate. When they first meet and look into each others eyes, it's like gravity shifting, the world disappearing all around you and all that's left is you and your imprint. The wolf would do anything, be anything for their imprint; a friend, brother, or lover. It hurts to be away from them for a long period of time. Or at least that's what I get from Jake, Quil, Sam, Paul, and Jared's memories.

Yeah, when we're phased, our thoughts are connected so we can speak and show our memories or see what someone else is seeing. We also are super fast, strong, have keen senses, have fast metabolisms, fast healing, and can stay young as long as we keep phasing. Imprints who are marked by the wolf can stay young as well until the wolf stops phasing, then they can both age.

So yeah, we split up to protect Bella Swan, or Cullen now, because she became pregnant with a vampire human hybrid after she consummated with her vampire husband, Edward Cullen. Sam and his pack were going to kill Bella and Renesmee, but when Jake imprinted, Renesmee is now safe.

Then came the problem with the Volturi who believed that Renesmee was an immortal child, which is a big no-no in the vampire world. But in the end, the Volturi left with their tails between their legs and we were all safe and happy.

Anyway- I begin to walk home at a mundane pace because I want to bask in the sunny day that is rare in Washington state. My phone rings to a ringtone. It's playing 'Do It Now Remember It Later' by Sleeping With Sirens. I love that band. With this ringtone, I know it's Paul.

"What's up, geek?" I answer, not bothering with a 'hello'.

" _Not much, weirdo."_ He said back. " _Aren't ya glad it's summer?"_

"Yeah, which means we don't have to get stuck with massive homework and patrols."

" _True. Where are you?"_

"I'm walking home at a human pace. I wanna enjoy the sun while it lasts." I tell him.

" _Okay, be careful and stay on high alert. The Volturi might still be pissed we beat them."_ He warns me, getting serious.

"Don't worry, Paul. I'll be fine. But when they show their faces, a head will be lost and hanging on a glass ceiling acting as a disco ball." I joked. Which made him chuckle.

" _Okay, gotta go. Love ya, sis."_ It warms my heart to know that I'll always have someone as awesome as Paul to be my brother, even if he is a hot head with a temper worse than Ben Stiller when he played White Goodman in Dodgeball.

"Love ya too, Paulie. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything else. I know he hates it when I call him 'Paulie'.

I continue walking, but can't help but shake the feeling that I'm being followed. I look behind me and saw nobody or nothing. Huh, must be my imagination. All of a sudden, a hand shoots out and covers my face with a rag that doesn't smell like anything. But I can feel myself losing consciousness. Then all I see is black.

I can feel myself lying on a hard metal floor. The cold rusty metal touching my bare skin seeing as I'm wearing denim shorts, black and white vans, and a sleeveless shirt.

"It's a girl." A male voice said, turning me over. Once I'm lying on my back, the sun pierces my eyes. I squint but my eyes adjust to the light. I open my eyes to see an Asian guy who looks around eighteen years old. Above him on what seems to be a ledge are a ton more boys from the ages of nineteen and ten years old.

"Hey." The Asian kid says.

All of a sudden, fear and confusion burst through me. The guy leaned closer to me. Too close. So I kicked both my feet to his chest, sending him flying away from me and out of the room I'm in.

I stand up and jump out with one leap easily, shocking the boys. They surround me and watch as I turn and twirl, looking at my surroundings. I see found giant metal walls that are the size of five or six of the Uley house if you stack them.

"Calm down, Greenie." One dark skin guy says. I assume he's the leader with the way he brings himself.

I just push him and other guys aside and start to run around, trying to find a way out. Where am I? Can I still talk to the pack while phased? I start to take off my shoes, socks, shorts and shirt, not bothering if the guys are watching.

Once in my undergarments which was a black sports bra and navy blue boyshorts, I jump and phase midair. I heard yells, gasps, and screams of fear and confusion. But I don't care.

 _Guys!_ I call out in my mind. No answer. _Jake! Leah! Seth! Quil! Embry! Paul! Anyone!_

I run across the grassy area, trying to catch one of their scents or get at least someone who will answer. But after what seemed like forever of trying to call them, I give up. I'm lost and separated from my family.

I fall the the ground whining and whimpering. I phase back to human so I'm on my knees with my back slouched. My long hair covering my body a little. I was able to keep my hair as a request because it was the only thing that made me look like my mother who passed away.

Tears fall from my eyes and I don't hold back the sobs. My family is gone and I don't know where I am.

Soon, I feel something wrap around my shoulders. A blanket. I look up to see the dark skinned leader was the one to give me a blanket.

"I'm Alby. What's your name?" He asks. I sniff and wipe my eyes a little.

"Kahlia." I answer tearfully.

"Do you remember anything?" He asks, confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Everyone here in the Glades only remembers their names, nothing else."

"Well, not everyone. I remember everything. My full name, my birthday, my age, my family, the last school exam I took, everything." I explain, shocking him.

"Why would the Creators send you to the Glades with all your memories?" He asks, more to himself. I saw the Asian guy, and a few other people walk up to us. I see that one guy who has a passive look on his face is holding something. My clothes and my backpack.

"You said that twice. What the hell is the Glades?" I ask, looking at the guys.

"You're in the Glades." Asian guy says. Then he rubs his chest. "That was one kick. You sent me flying five feet. And how the shuck did you just change into a big shanking wolf?" He asked.

I just shrugged. I took my clothes back and put them on in front of all the guys. I wasn't self conscious, I knew I had a fit body.

"It's a genetic thing in my tribe. I come from a bloodline of Native Americans whose founding people had the ability to transform into horse sized wolves. There's ten of us and I'm one of two women to be able to even do this." I pause. "So I know Alby, but who are you guys?" I ask.

"I'm Minho." The guy I kicked introduced, still rubbing his chest.

"Gally." Grumpy-Face said.

"I'm Chuck, nice to meet you." A little boy around ten said. I smiled at him. He is adorable.

"And I'm Newt." I made eye contact with him and froze.

It's like Jake said…. Gravity shifting and the Glades disappearing around the two of us. It's just me and him. I just met him and I already have the urge to be with him forever. I would be anything he wants me to be and do anything he asks. Oh shit… I just imprinted.

I hesitantly break our gaze and look at Alby. "Uh, I'm Kahlia… So you wanna tell me how the heck I got here and why?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"You got here from the Box." He said, pointing to the elevator I came here in. "And we don't know why any of us were sent here. All we know is that we come here only knowing our names. None of us know where we came from, if we had any family, or all that klunk."

I keep hearing these words. Shank. Greenie. Shuck. Klunk. What the hell do they mean? Eh, I guess that's their way of swearing. Oh well.

"But why is it that I have all my memories?" I ask. I almost didn't notice that Alby, Gally, Minho, Newt, and I were walking somewhere. Chuck went off and so did all the other boys.

"We have absolutely no clue." Newt said.

"But maybe it has something to do with the fact that you change into a wolf." Gally said, crossing his arms after he gave my my backpack.

"That maybe it. What with my fast healing and all."

"Okay, besides the super strength, healing, and transforming, what else can you do? I'm curious." Alby said, coming to a stop making the rest of us stop and they all looked at me.

"Super strength, healing, phasing to a wolf, strong sight, hearing, smell, and touch, super speed in my wolf form and human, and fast metabolism." I ticked off my fingers as I went on.

"Fast metabolism?" Newt asks.

"I quickly burn off calories. So it literally takes a whole feast to feed me." I said as I pat my stomach.

"And you said there are more of you." Minho speaks up.

"Yeah, there are ten of us, but we're split into two separate packs or groups. And there are two alphas for both groups."

"You know what? Why don't we all gather at homestead tonight and all the guys will ask you questions." Alby suggests. I nod.

"Okay. But I also get to ask you guys questions," I pause. "Once I think of them." I add.

"Deal." Alby holds his hand out and I shake it. "Holy klunk, you're burning up." He said as he touches my arm then my forehead.

"Uh yeah, since I'm a wolf, I run on a body temperature of 108." I explain.

"That could kill someone." Newt says in shock.

"Not if it's in your genetics. And it's in mine. So yeah." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Kahlia's POV

Night came quickly and we were all now gathered at what I learned to be Homestead after the tour given by Minho and Chuck. I also met Frypan who was an okay cook, no one could beat Emily's cooking. But it was still good, and I could probably eat anything.

We were all gathered at Homestead and I was sitting on a log in between Alby and Newt, Gally on the other side of the area with his friends and Minho right beside Alby. I saw Chuck sit over by a couple younger kids and waved to him. He smiled and waved back. That kid is adorable.

"Alright listen up you shanks. The Greenie here, Kahlia, remembers everything about her life." Whispers, gasps, and murmurs of shock rang through until they stopped when Alby raised his hand. "She will answer your questions in the best way she can and she will ask her own questions. Got it?" Murmurs of agreement were heard and Alby nodded his head. "Good that." He turned back to me. "Well, ask away." He said. One guy raised his hand. I nodded his way.

"How are you able to change into a horse sized wolf?" He asked.

"Well, like I told Alby, Newt, Gally, and Minho here, it's genetic. Meaning that it's in my blood. Many years ago, our tribe leader was given the ability to change into a wolf to protect his tribe from any threat, especially a certain one. Vampires." I paused when I listened to their low murmurs. "Our leader, Taha Aki had many sons leading to founding families: Black, Uley, Lahote, Cameron, Ateara, and Clearwater. I am from the Lahote line along with my older brother Paul." I explained. Chuck raised his head next. "Yes Chuck?"

"Do you have super powers?" That's right, he wasn't there when Alby asked about my abilities. I nodded at his question.

"Yes, I have super strength in my human and wolf form, super speed in my wolf and human form, heightened senses like sight, hearing, taste, touch, smell, I run on a body temperature of 108 which could actually kill a regular human." I listed. "I also have a fast metabolism which means that I can easily burn off calories and it takes a lot of food to feed me." Chuck and everyone else looked amazed. Another kid raised his hand. "Yeah?"

"What about vampires?" He asked.

"They aren't the typical ones you would read in books or see in cheesy movies. Yes they can live forever, drink blood, have speed, strength, fast healing, and strong senses. But some stuff is different. Garlic, holy water, and anything religious don't affect them. They don't burn in the sun, they sparkle like a thousand diamonds." I heard Gally, Minho, and a few others laugh. "I know, I laughed when I learned that. They're like walking disco balls. Anyway- They don't eat or drink human food, they are inhumanly beautiful, and they turn humans by biting them and injecting their venom.

"It's said that their venom could kill my kind. But we're faster and stronger then them, so we can easily kill them by ripping them apart and burning the pieces. Plus with my sense of smell, they smell really bad." I said.

"How bad?" Minho spoke up.

"Like a mix of a whole bottle of cheap perfume, bleach, crappy candle wax, and salt water." I said wrinkling my nose and shivering at the thought. "But then God I don't have to smell that anymore."

"Good that, no way in heck would I ever want to smell all that." Newt agreed.

"Amen to that." I raised a hand and nodded. A few other kids asked me some stuff and I answered them to the best of my ability.

"Oh a one thing I kinda sorta forgot to mention. Since I have fast healing and all that stuff, I am able to stay young as long as I keep phasing. But once I stop, I can age and have kids if I wanted." I said.

"You can't have kids while you phase?" Alby asked.

"Nope. Once I start phasing, my cycles freeze and so does my ability to have kids. But it's only temporary if I choose to phase." I explain. "Okay, now my turn. How long have you guys been here?" I ask, looking at each of them.

"Roughly two years, some only one year of a few months." Alby asks making me gape at him.

"WHAT?!" I ask standing up. "You know what, moving on. What do you guys do here?"

"We have jobs here to keep ourselves busy. The Builders, the Sloppers, Baggers, Cooks, Map-makers, Med-jacks, Track-hoes, Blood Housers, and the Runners." Gally listed off. One of them caught my attention.

"The Runners?" I asked.

"They're the best of the best out of all of us. They are the skilled ones who go through the maze and map it up, but the maze keeps changing everyday. Piece of klunk." Newt said. I saw him consciously rubbing his leg while looking at the maze.

"Maze?" I ask again. Newt stands up and motions me to stand too. He points to each wall where I see a huge line.

"Those are the doors. They open every morning and in the afternoon. They closed just a few minutes before you got here." He explains. "Inside the maze are monsters that are probably worse than your vampires."

"What's out there?" I ask.

"Grievers. Can't describe what they look like, they're just plain nasty. But they can sting you, can't see where but they do sting you. Once they do, you gotta get here immediately so we can inject ya with the Grief Serum."

"I think I'd rather get my ribs broken by a vampire." I muttered.

"Good that." Gally said, his friends nodding in agreement. "I got one question. How did you feel when you phased into a wolf."

"Phasing was very painful. It was triggered by anger. Some shanks at my school were bad mouthing me, saying that I was probably banging all the guys in my pack, calling them 'steroid junkies'. I got so mad that I punched her and broke her nose. Then I started telling her off. Then the next thing I know, I'm on my knees holding my head from the sudden piercing pains. My blood boiled, my muscles shook.

"Then I see my brother Paul and best friend Jared grab both my arms and haul me out of the school and into the forest. Then I feel my bones shifting and muscles stretching. When I open my eyes, all I see are snow white paws. I hear Paul and Jared's voices in my head. They go one explaining how the Quileute legends of our tribe are true and I was a wolf, a protector of our tribe.

"I got used to the idea of phasing in and out of being wolf and patrolling La Push. When I learned that vampires were walking the Earth and killing people, mostly innocents, I knew that I had to give it my all to protect them." I explained, kind of dazed. Thinking back on it made my heart ache. My family and I were separated and I had no idea where the hell I was. Or why I was taken.

"It's getting late. We all better get some sleep." Alby said, standing up. Groans and 'come on' were heard, but everyone dispersed, all except me, Alby, Gally, Newt, and Minho. "Tomorrow Newt will show you around more and help ya pick a job. You gotta prove yourself here. You're a newbie, a Greenie. But you're different then others. So good luck." Then he walked off. Minho, Newt, and Gally watched him leave. And once he was out of sight, there heads snapped towards me, making me jump a little and blink in surprise.

"Awesome! We have a newbie and she's a werewolf!" Minho exclaimed like a kid in a candy shop.

"Shapeshifter." I corrected.

"Whatever." He said, waving it off.

"Dude, I've got a temper probably worse than you're scariest guy here." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"That would be Gally." Newt says, patting said persons shoulder. I turn to Gally and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I do the same and give him my deadliest glare that could put someone six feet under. The stare down goes on for about five minutes before he looks away shivering slightly.

"Jeez…" Gally says.

"Uh Kahlia, I think you broke Gally." Minho jokes. I lightly punch his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm tired. We should all get some rest. I do need to learn how to live in the Glades." I said, waving my arms around.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show ya where you'll be sleeping." Gally said. Minho and Newt looked surprised.

"Is Gally being nice?" Minho asks, putting a hand to his heart for emphasis. Gally rolls his eyes.

"Well at least this newbie isn't as dumb as the others." Gally said. "Plus she's pretty scary." Gally started walking, not waiting for a response. I followed after him, backpack on my shoulders. "You know you're the only person to arrive in the Glades with their belongings. None of us came here with anything else, just the clothes on our backs."

"Well, there's not much in here anyway. Just a few extra clothes in case I rip my when I phase, a couple books to read, my sketchpad, and a few other things."

We made it to a wooden building that was one story and had a what looked like a jail cell.

"This is the Slammers. No one sleeps here, but I thought you could use the privacy. You don't mind?" He asks.

"No, better than sleeping close to a bunch of strange guys. Thanks, Gally." I said. He nods and opens the cell.

"It'll be unlocked so you can come and go. If ya need anything, come find me." Then he left me to myself.

I walked in and set my bag down in the corner. I decided to sleep in my wolf form cause I would be more comfortable that way. I stripped real quick and phased into my pure white wolf. Finding a comfortable area, I laid on my stomach and rest my head on my paws.

I was now living in the Glades, no longer La Push. I was the only girl here, and was also not human. I would never see my family again; Paul, Leah, Seth, Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, Brady, Colin, Sam, Emily, Nessie, Kim, Rachel, little Claire… Do they even know I'm gone?

With that last thought, I fall into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Newt's POV

When Kahlia arrived, it sent a huge wave of shock through everyone here in the Glades. She's a girl! Not only that, but she's a shapeshifter! Who kills vampires! And she's gotten on Gally's good side! That's pretty rare! He doesn't trust people easily, but he did with Kahlia. She's a strange person, but I can't help but feel connected to her somehow. Like a magnetic pull.

I woke up early a few minutes before the sun and got up. Pulling my boots on and heading to where Gally said she was staying. The Slammers. He said why and I understood. She's the only girl, and she needs her privacy.

I walked there only to see Chuck and Minho there looking through the bars. I looked in and saw her asleep as a wolf. She was pure white like snow and was as tall as a horse, if not taller.

"She sleep like this?" I ask. They both shrug.

"Looks like it." Minho said. He opens the cell and the three of us walk in. I see a bulb light up in Chuck's head and he kneels beside her. "What are you doing, Chuck?" Minho asks.

Chuck just holds his hand out and starts to scratch her ear. Soon, I see Kahlia start to stir and lean into his touch as he continues scratching her. Then I see her tail wagging and she's kicking her leg. Then Kahlia rolls over onto her back with her stomach in the air. Minho chuckles and kneels next to Chuck, both begin to rub her stomach.

I just stand leaning against the wall, watching in amusement.

"Okay okay, I think you've had enough." Chuck says laughing. Kahlia whines and barks a little.

"Change back, it's go time." I tell her, tossing her her clothes. Us three guys left the room and stood outside the slammers building in the sun.

After a couple minutes, Kahlia came out wearing the same clothes from yesterday: denim shorts and a forest green tank top as well as black and white shoes.

"So, where to?" She asks, putting her long hair in a ponytail.

"Well, first we're going to finish our tour that wasn't completed yesterday and then we're going to show you around and find the perfect job for you." I said.

"Maybe you'll be a Runner sooner than you think. Usually takes a few months to be recommended for being a Runner." Chuck says as he walks on the left side of Kahlia. I'm on her right while Minho is next to me.

"Really?" Then she turns to Minho and I. "Are you Runners?"

"Minho is. He's the Keeper of the Runners." I tell her. "The leader, pretty much." I explain at her confused look.

"What about you?" She asks me. I hesitate, but I know I can trust her.

"I used to. Got injured." I said, using a cover story for my limp. I can't exactly tell her the real reason. "Griever bit me, the klunk head." I muttered that last part, but she heard me. She laughed a little, but stopped it by covering her mouth. I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch.

We showed her around some more and asked her which job she wanted to try first. She said she would try being a Med-jack because she learned some medical stuff from a vampire friend. That's not something you hear everyday.

We took her to the Keeper of the Med-jacks, Clint who took her under his wing. But she told him she already knew a lot. He was a little doubtful, but he said to do her thing on an injured runner, Jerry, who has a messed up leg.

By what Kahlia said, it was a sprained leg and he had to stay off it for a while. She even showed a way to make the pain go away without meds. He was impressed and offered her a job, and she gladly took it.

Each of us went to work until lunch came. I told Minho and Chuck to go ahead so that I could get Kahlia and take her to lunch, ask her how her first day at work was.

I walked into the Med-jacks building and saw her helping a young Glader, Leo, with his arm.

"You gotta be careful when you climb trees, Leo. You could've broken something." She wraps his wrist. "Now, it's just some small bruising and cuts. Nothing to worry about too much. Just be careful." She says, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Kahlia. I'll be careful next time." Leo says smiling.

"You better. Cause if you're hurt, then I guess I won't be taking you young ones for a ride while I'm a wolf." This made Leo perk up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I need to stretch my muscles for a bit. And you need to head out, because you're all done." She tells him.

"Okay, thanks again Kahlia." Leo jogs out of the building holding his left wrist which was covered in bandage wrap.

"Hey Newt." She greets with a smile.

"Hey Kahlia. I just came to see how you're doing and take you to lunch. Chuck and Minho are already there waiting."

"Okay. Let's go." We both walked out of the Med-jack building and started to walk to lunch.

"So how was your first day?" I asked her.

"It was great. I helped a couple runners who had sore muscles, showed Clint some new methods, and helped Leo with his wrist." She paused. "I uh, also learned about the side effects of the Grief Serum; the Changing."

"Yeah, some of us remember stuff once we go through the Changing. Though it's not much, it's something. People who were injected with it never talk about their memories though. Guess they're too scared of what they remembered." I shrugged.

"Guess so…" She responded. We made it to the kitchens and walked in. Minho and Chuck were sitting at a table eating already.

"Hey Newt, Kahlia! Over here!" Minho called out, waving us over. We walked over and I sat beside Minho, Kahlia beside Chuck so we were sitting across from each other.

"Hey, how was your first day on the job?" Chuck asked.

"Great. Helped runners, taught Clint a few things, and fixed a wrist for a friend of yours, Leo."

"Leo? What happened to him?" Chuck asked.

"He was climbing a tree and he slipped. Nothing too bad, just a bruised wrist and some cuts on his arm. But it's still a little tender. I taught him some ways to make the pain fade without meds. If you wanna check on him go ahead." Kahlia said. Chuck nodded and stood up, jogging off to check on Leo.

Minho and I exchange a knowing look. She likes Chuck, like a little brother. And Chuck is beginning to think of her as a big sister. I mean, who wouldn't resist Chuck, he's almost everyone's little brother.

So the three of us started to eat and talked about a bunch of random stuff. We even told her more about the Grievers and the Beetle Blades. She wasn't at all grossed out by this, which I was impressed by. Usually, Newbies would pale up and look like they're about to puke. But she's different, obviously.

Once we were done eating, we all just walked out and kicked back on the grass.

"Why am I here? Why are any of us here?" She asks softly. I just shake my head.

"Don't know. Never had any reason to ask why and didn't bother. We just go on with our lives and our jobs."

"Well, let me tell ya. It's much better than patrolling day and night, waking up at like 3 in the morning. I mean, I know patrolling the areas were for protecting the humans, but it kinda annoyed me." She told us.

"Hey, I have to go out in the Maze and map it out. Very hard work." Minho said pouting and crossing his arms.

"Aw, don't be such a pansy. I had to wake up at 2 in the morning and patrol for four hours straight only getting an hour of sleep."

"Dang, you have it worse than me." Minho muttered and fell back on the grass, hands locked behind his head.

"Oh yeah..." She dragged out.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I apologise, blame me and my writers block...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Kahlia's POV

It's been a week already since I arrived in the Glades. I grew a little attached to this place. My whole stay here, Newt would always be with me, except when it's time for bed or when we're working. Over the week, we got to know each other and grew close. Now he's my best friend. But so is Minho and Chuck and Gally. But Chuck became more like my little brother.

Right now, everyone was gathered at Homestead for dinner. It was a starry night and they said that there would be a full moon tonight. They said it would be perfect for me…. I nearly chewed their heads off. But I dealt with it, even after Minho, Gally, and his other friends, who were pretty cool, teased me for a while.

All it took was a phase and a growl to get them to shut up. So now here I was, sitting on the ground leaning against a large log. A jar filled with apple juice in one hand and a chicken wing in the other, my plate of food beside me on my right. On the plate was another piece of chicken, corn, broccoli, and a small loaf of bread.

"What's got you here all alone?" A voice asked. I looked to my left to see Newt walk up to me with his own plate of food and jar of juice. He sat down beside me and put his plate to his left.

"Just relaxing and waiting for this oh so famous full moon to come out." I told him. He nodded and took a swig of his juice, and so did I. Truth be told, this was the best juice I've ever had. It's the real stuff and not the factory manufactured crap.

"Chuck told me about Minho and Gally." He said smirking. I groaned and buried my face in my knees. "Aw, come on, I don't mean anything by it. But when I heard about you phasing and scaring the klunk out of them, I nearly laughed myself to death." He said smiling. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I had to shut them up somehow. And with all the wolf puns they were saying, I couldn't resist." I said innocently. He chuckled and nodded. We sunk into a comfortable silence and just looked up at the stars.

I saw a few constellations that my mother used to point out when Paul and I were young, and before she died. I saw Pegasus, the Big Dipper, Aquarius, Orion, Leo, and Cassiopea.

After mom died, Paul and I would stay up late when the stars are bright as ever. We would point out different constellations and learn new ones from the books I bought with the money saved from mowing lawns. One time, Paul pointed out a really large and bright star that would always twinkle when we looked its way. I believed that it was our mother's spirit watching over as.

I looked around the night sky, looking to see if she was there. After five minutes, I finally spotted a star that was just as bright as mom's. I watched it and it twinkles brightly. I smiled sadly and looked at that star. My heart soared at the thought of my mother watching over no matter where I was. **(A/N: Okay, I know that the sky in the Glades isn't real, but just let me have my fun, people.)**

"You okay?" Newt asked. I turned to him to see a worried expression on his face. Only then did I realise that I was crying a little. I quickly wiped the tears away, but Newt already saw them.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just…." I shook my head and smiled sadly, looking down at my lap. I looked up at mom's star again. "When my brother and I were young, my mother would take us outside at night and point out different constellations." I paused. "When she died, Paul and I would still go out when the stars were out and find the ones she showed us and learn new ones from the books I got." I pointed to mom's star and showed him. "Paul pointed out this really bright star one day and when we both looked at it, it would twinkle. I grew to believe that my mom became a star and would watch over us, night and day…" More tears fell and I wiped them.

"She sounds amazing." Newt softly says. I nodded and turned to him.

"She was. I miss her… alot." I whisper. I bow my head a little and a few locks of my hair fell out of my ponytail, covering my left eye a little. I felt warm fingers push them aside and behind my ear. I looked up in shock and blushed. Our faces were really close and I could feel his warm breath on my ear. Making eye contact with him, I couldn't help but look down at his lips.

Does he even want to kiss me? Does he know how to kiss? I don't even know how to kiss, I've never kissed anyone.

I see that he's leaning in a little, but he looks hesitant, as if he's thinking I don't want to kiss him. But I lean forward, telling him this is what I want. After what feels like forever, our lips meet in a mind blowing, spark flying kiss. I feel his hand cup my cheek and take note of how callous it is, but it's warm.

Soon, whooping, whistling, and cheering are heard. Newt and I pull apart to see all the other guys looking at us as we were kissing. I see Chuck and Lep wiggling their hips and saying 'hubba hubba'. I blushed massively and hid my face in Newt's shoulder. I could hear Newt chuckling a little.

But I didn't care. I just kissed my imprint! Oh shit, I still have to tell him. Well….. no time like the present.

Soon, the cheering died down and Newt and I were still sitting on the log, but now my head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was around my shoulder. I took a shaky breath and looked up at him.

"Newt, there's something that I have to tell you.." I said slowly. He scrunched his eyebrows a bit.

"What is it?" He asked. I took another shaky breath.

"Well… You know how I mentioned that my tribe has legends and all?" I asked. He nodded. "There's this one legend that involves the wolf. It's called imprinting."

"What's that?" He asked worried.

"Imprinting is like when a wolf finds their soulmate, the person they're meant to be with. The spirits are the ones to find our imprints and somehow lead us to them. Once you look into their eyes, it's like gravity shifting and everyone and everything around them disappearing. The wolf would do anything the imprint asks, be anything they desire; whether it's a sibling, friend, or lover." I explain.

"Are you saying that I'm your imprint?" He asks shocked.

"It's okay if you don't wanna accept. I understand, I just thought you should know.." I said sadly. "I should go…." I muttered tearfully. I stood up and began to walk to the Slammers, tears coming up once again.

"Kahlia, wait!" He said and took my wrist. He turned me around to face him, but I kept my head down. He put two fingers under my chin, making me look up. "Of course I accept it. I've liked you since the day you arrived. But the imprint just made it better. I could never ask for someone that isn't you." I felt hope rise in me.

"Really?" I said. He nodded with a slight smile.

"Really." And then he kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms snake around my waist and pull me closer.

More whooping and cheering could be heard, but we both ignored it, too caught up in the moment.

He accepts it! Newt accepts the imprint! And he's kissing me… again!

We pull apart and he pressed his forehead to mine. My eyes are closed, but I can't stop smiling. I open my eyes and look into his captivating brown eyes. He pulls me in for a hug and I gladly wrap my arms around him. In his arms is where I belong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Kahlia's POV

Things with Newt were going great. While he was helping Alby run the place, I worked as a Med-jack and sometimes I would phase to stretch my muscles. I even took Chuck and his friends for a ride on my back as a wolf.

Somehow, the young ones even convinced Minho and Newt to ride on my back. And let me tell you, it was kinda funny. Minho wouldn't stop yelling out in surprise whenever I went too fast or jumped over something. And Newt was tugging a little too hard on my fur. But I got over it.

Now I'm just helping the Track-Hoes bring some of the picked veggies and fruits to Frypans place. But I was in my wolf form with baskets hanging over my back by rope. It was really uncomfortable, but I didn't care.

I trotted up to the front door of Frypans place and barked. Frypans head popped out and he called other cooks over to grab the baskets.

"I think it'll take some getting used to seeing you deliver the goods, Kahlia." Frypan said with a grin. I huffed and rolled my wolf eyes. He laughed and pat my nose. I moved to bite his hand, but he was quick.

I trotted back to the Trackhoes building and phased back, pulling my clothes back on. Walking back out, I saw that Newt was coming my way. Smiling, I met him halfway. He pecked my lips, making me smile wider.

"Saw you delivering to Frypan." He said.

"Yeah, thought I'd give the other Trackhoes a break and deliver for them." I explained. "But I swear, tell Gally and the other builders to make a harness for me, I thought I was going to get a rope burn back there." I said rubbing my shoulders. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Come on. It's time for lunch." He took my hand in his own and led me back to Frypans. I smiled at our hands and followed him.

We made it to the food shack in a matter of minutes and I grabbed a sandwich, a bottle of water, and some pretzels. Sitting with Newt, Minho, Gally, and Alby took a seat at our table.

"Hey lovebirds." Minho greeted, making me smack his gut which earned a grunt of pain.

"So I have an idea…" Gally said with a smirk. I instantly got a little terrified.

"What is this idea?" I asked while taking a swig of my water.

"Making a saddle big enough for you when you phase." His smirk grew wider. I choked and spluttered water while Newt pat my back.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" I growl. He just shrugged. "Grr…." I drag a hand over my face. "What gave you this idea?"

"I may or may not have overheard you saying how you want a harness instead of the rope when you deliver for the Trackhoes."

"Despicable, you are despicable…" I mutter. They all chuckle and I roll my eyes. "If and when you do make this saddle, it better not be heavy for crying out shucking loud." I grew accustomed to their vocabulary and started using it while teaching them my own vocabulary. Like shit, fuck, crap, all that stuff…. But they don't use them very much. Okay then…

"Don't worry, it'll be fine..ish." Gally smirked, making me groan. I picked up a pretzel and threw it at him. But he caught it and ate it.

"Klump nugget." I mutter.

"Shuck face."

"Doof snoozel."

"Klunk breath."

"Maggot chomper." And it kept going on and on, back and forth until Alby and Newt made us calm down.

Soon, we finished eating and continued on with our day. It went on quickly and I now found myself sitting in my room which is currently the Slammers. Alby let me bring some things in here so it's more homey. There was a bedroll with pillows and blankets, my stuff, and a few other things like a walking stick with thin rope wrapped around it, and some wood carvings I made.

I just sat on my bedroll and red my books from my bag. I was reading the Host by Stephenie Meyer **(A/N: Tee Hee. I just had too.)**. It's a really good book. I love it. I heard the Slammer open and saw Chuck standing right there.

"Hey Chuck, what's up?" I asked, marking the spot in my book.

"Nothing, just got bored and decided to come here." He said, sitting next to me on the bedroll.

"Yeh, I was just doing a bit of reading. I've read this book like dozens of times."

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's called the Host. Want me to read it to you?" He nodded. I smiled and opened up to the prologue. " _Inserted, the Prologue. The Healer's name was Fords Deep Waters. Because he was a soul, by nature he was all things good: compassionate, patient, honest, virtuous, and full of love…."_ I read to Chuck while he rest his head on my shoulder.

We made it to chapter four when Newt came in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Newt." Chuck greeted while I smiled at him.

"What'cha doing?" Newt asked.

"I was reading to Chuck. And we just made it to the fourth chapter." I said. He nodded and sat on the other side of me.

"Go ahead and keep reading, I'll ask you guys what happened in the previous chapters later." Newt said. I nodded and opened the book up again.

I kept reading and made it to chapter eight when I looked at Newt and Chuck, both of them were asleep. I smiled and marked the spot in the book. I let myself relax on Newt's shoulder while Chuck's head was still on my shoulder. I carefully moved him so his head was resting on my lap and wrapped a blanket around him.

Smiling, I drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short. I have writer's block and I've been browsing on omegle. Who knows, if you go on , maybe you'll find me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Kahlia's POV

It has been a month since I arrived in the Glades, and I'm still a Greenie till a new person arrives, which is once a month. Ugh, it's taking forever.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud and really annoying alarm. I cover my ears because of my sensitive hearing. I run out of the Med-jack shack **(A/N: Hah, that rhymed.)** and ran to where everyone else was headed to. The Box.

"What's happening?" I asked Winston.

"A Newbie's coming in. Now you're not the Greenie anymore." He pats my shoulder and runs to the Box. I sigh and shake my head, running to the Box as well. I see that Newt, Alby, Minho, and Gally are already there. I stand between Newt and Alby and wait for the Box to open.

After what felt like forever, which in reality was only half an hour, the alarm stopped and the Box opened. And everyone started to talk.

"Look at that shank." Jeff says.

"How old is he?" Chuck asks.

"Looks like a klunk in a t-shirt." Gally sneers. I breathed in through my nose and instantly regretted it.

"Dude, it smells like feet down there!" I said covering my nose.

"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie." Winston spoke up.

"Ain't no ticket back, bro!" Minho said lastly. I saw the Newbie had dark brown hair, pale skin, and was a little muscular, but not really built like Minho and Alby.

Alby grabbed some rope from a Glader and dropped it down to the Newbie. He hesitated, but grabbed the rope and I helped pull him up along with Newt, Minho, Frypan, and Jeff.

"Nice to meet you, shank." Newt said. "Welcome to the Glades."

The Newbie began to turn in circles and look around the Glades. He looked all scared and confused, like he was about to klunk in his pants.

"Look at the Greenbean." I heard Gally say. "Gonna break his shuck neck checkin' out the new digs." A few of his friends laughed.

"Shut your hole, Gally." Alby growled. The Newbie glanced at Newt, and Minho, and then Alby, and finally me. He looked surprised to see me, a girl, among dozens of guys. Yep, pretty big shocker when I came here too.

It started to get a little too boring for me, so I left and went to the watch tower. Climbing up and sitting at the top, I breathed in the air as a breeze blew through, making my hair fly.

"Hey…" I turned to see Newt just climbing up. I smiled at him as he walked over and sat beside me.

"Hey." I rest my shoulder on his head.

"I notice you come here a lot by yourself." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I love it up here. It's one of the places where I could just relax and act like I'm not trapped in a ginormous metal maze that changes everyday and is filled with deadly Grievers that can sting you and put you through something which the other Gladers say is absolute hell including the Grief serum which brings back so many memories and it keeps you comatose for a few days maybe even a week." I said that all in one breath.

"You never cease to amaze me, Lia." Newt said, shaking his head with a grin. His nickname for me was either Lia or love. It warms my heart that he gave me cute nicknames.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask playfully, looking at him with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's a great thing." He said and kissed me. I can never get enough of him kissing me. It always sets of fireworks in my head and makes my knees weak. I smiled once we pulled away.

"Such a charmer." I teased.

"Of course, it's a gift." He said. I lightly smacked his arm and giggled, he chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I heard the Green Bean and Chuck talking. " _Those two look pretty cozy up there."_ The Green Bean said.

" _Yeah, Newt and Kahlia are a thing now. Soul mates pretty much."_ Chuck told him.

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _You'll find out tonight, Thomas."_ Chuck said vaguely. Tonight, we were all going to gather at Homestead and make a bonfire. I was going to tell the legends of our tribe seeing as I know them all by heart.

"Chuck and Greenie are talking about us." I said to Newt.

"What are they saying?"

"Greenie says we 'look pretty cozy up here'." I said and laughed. So did Newt.

"He has no idea." He pulled me closer and I was now practically sitting on his lap.

"You can say that again." I tell him.

"He has no idea." He repeated. I just laughed and shook my head at his antics. "Hey," He says softly. I look up at him in question. "I know I may be a month late, but will you be my girlfriend?" He properly asks. I just smile and kiss him.

Once I pull back, I give him a look, "Aren't I already?" He chuckles and kisses me again.

"WHOO, NEWT'S GETTIN' SOME!" I hear Gally yell and a few laughs and chuckles rang through the Glades. I flip him off, but don't break the kiss with Newt.

Night came pretty quickly and Alby, Winston, Gally, Jeff, Frypan, and Newt and I all had torches in our hands to light the bonfire. Alby's was lit already, so we huddled the torches together so they could all light up. Once they were, we held them like spears and pointed it at the fire pit shaped like a pyramid.

"Light 'em up!" Alby yelled. We all threw out spears and the pit blew up on fire, we all started to cheer and chant.

Gally handed out jars of his drink concoction, to which I have no idea what it's made of, but it's shucking good. All of us held our jars up and clinked them together.

"TO THE NEWBIE!" Alby yelled.

"TO THE NEWBIE!" All of us repeated and cheered to the Green Bean who was walking around with Chuck.

Now, the moon was full and completely up in the sky. Star littered the dark sky and formed more constellations. It's time.

"Alright, hey! Shut your shuck faces! It's time for the legends!" I silenced everyone for a minute and they cheered again. We all took seats on the logs surrounding the bonfire and I sat between Minho and Gally. Newt was sitting between my legs and would often lean his head back on my stomach.

" _What legends? What is going on?"_ I heard the Greenie ask Chuck from the other side of the bonfire.

" _Just shut up and listen. These are legends about Kahlia's tribe before she came here to the Glades."_

" _Wait, how come she remembers?"_

" _Don't know, but she remembers all about her life, her family, and all that klunk."_

"The legends of the Quileute tribe go way back before my time and my parents time. But they are one hell of a campfire story." Chuckles and small whoops rang through. "Whenever I would go to a bonfire with my pack, our tribe leader Billy would always pull you into the story with his voice. So I'm going to do my best to imitate him, and all that klunk. So interupt me, and I'll make sure that you get your shank face bloodied and bruised." Laughter erupted while I grinned.

And I got serious and began to tell the legends. "It all began when Taha Aki went on a spirit quest. His body was asleep, but his spirit was on it's own journey outside of it's body. Utlapa, a tribe member, did the same, but put his spirit into Taha Aki's body. Utlapa killed his body so Taha Aki wouldn't come back. Utlapa became tribe chief in Taha Aki's body, while Taha Aki wandered around in his spirit form. One day, a wolf walked by and was able to speak to Taha Aki. Taha Aki told the wolf about how a horrible person stole his body to become the tribe chief. So the wolf offered his body to Taha Aki so he could stop Utlapa. Taha Aki agreed and the wolf's spirit left his body, Taha Aki's spirit went into the wolf and he ran to the tribe. He made it there and was able to change from wolf to human in his old body even with Utlapa having hold of it. Taha Aki confronted Utlapa and the tribe all killed Utlapa.

"Taha Aki took the role of the tribe chief and had many sons who were able to change into wolves. They had vast muscle mass, fast healing, stamina, warm body heat, heightened senses, and unbelievable speed…" I continued on with the tribe legends, the attack of the Cold One, the Third Wife's sacrifice, and how the wolves protect the tribe from any threat.

"There are many legends to my tribe, but one important one. Imprinting." I paused and looked down at Newt who was looking up at me. "When a wolf finds their imprint, it's pretty much their soul mate. They have to look into their eyes to know. Once they do it's like gravity shifting. Like the world disappears all around them and it's just the wolf and their imprint. The wolf would do anything, be anything for them whether it's a sibling, best friend, or lover. No one can come between them and the wolf and imprint can never want to be with anyone else.

"It hurts to be away for too long, and the wolf just wants to be with their imprint forever. It's the best feeling in the world." I kiss the top of Newt's head and he smiles. All of a sudden, Winston stands up and gasps, pointing at Newt and I. Newt and I turn to him, surprised by his outburst.

"You imprinted on Newt, didn't you?" He said. I smile wide and l look back at Newt who smiles back.

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad I did."

"Hey Kahlia," I turn to Minho who called out. "You told us you had a pack, how many people were in it."

"There was eleven of us. We were once one whole pack, but split into two packs for reasons I will tell after. There was me, my brother Paul, Jared, Brady, Colin, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Sam who was our alpha. But there was also the imprints, Rachel who is Paul's imprint, Kim who is Jared's, little Claire who is Quil's, and Renesmee who is Jacobs."

"What do you mean 'little Claire'?" Alby speaks up.

"Claire's five years old. And Quil is like her brother and best friend. When she gets older I know they'll be a couple."

"Why'd your pack split?"

"A family of vampires have a member, Edward, who fell in love and married a human girl, Bella. They slept with each other while she was still human and she got pregnant. The baby was half human, half vampire. Sam wanted to kill the baby before it was born, which means kill Bella. Jacob didn't want to because he was in love with her and is his best friend. So he went against the pack and left. Leah, Seth, and I followed him and he became our alpha.

"Once the baby was born, Bella died. Jake went to kill the baby, but he imprinted. A wolf can't hurt an imprint no matter what…." I went on and told them how a Irina, a vampire, thought that Renesmee was an immortal child, which is a big no-no in the vampire world, and told the Volturi. The vampire royalty. And all about gathering other vampires and getting ready for a fight just in case. And in the end how the Volturi left in peace and we were able to live.

"And all the other vampires left to do what they usually do and peace was once again brought to Forks and La Push." I ended. Everyone looked on in awe.

"Bloody hell, the supernatural world is pretty mixed up." Newt said.

"You said it." Jeff said.

"Oh, Kahlia, Thomas is the only one who hasn't seen you in wolf form. Why don't you phase?" Chuck suggested. I grinned and stood up, running behind some bushes.

" _What is she doing?"_ Thomas asked.

" _You'll see."_ I heard Alby tell him. I stripped real quick and phased to my white wolf form. I stepped out and moved close to the bonfire. Thomas paled and looked like he was about to klunk his pants. I gave a wolfish laugh and everyone else laughed at his face.

I put my front paws on one of the logs and held my head up, howling to the moon. All the other Gladers, except Thomas, howled with me.

 **A/N: Yay, Thomas is here! I know you may be happy, but when Teresa comes in, I'm going to add in a surprise Newbie. So yeah, get ready, 'cause it's going to be awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Kahlia's POV

I stopped working as I heard the Greenie alarm. Thomas just got here today and the Box was already coming up? I ran out with Jeff and Clint and met Newt and Alby there. Everybody started to talk and jabber on all at once. I looked in the box to see two bodies and supplies around the Box.

"Hey! Everybody shut up! Two greenies in two days! What's going on here, Greenie?" Alby asked Thomas. All heads turned to him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Thomas said.

"Why don't you tell us what the shuck is down there, Alby?" Gally said.

"You shanks, shut up! Tell 'em, Newt!" Alby said. Newt looked up from the Box and met my eyes.

"It's two more girls." He said. I shook my head confused. I kept my mouth shut when everyone else talked, but a familiar scent came to my nose. I knelt down at the edge of the Box.

"Newt, turn them over." He did so. One was a girl with pale skin and long dark hair. He turned the other one over and it was…

"Leah!" I yelled and hopped down. I knelt down beside her and tried to shake her awake. "Leah! Leah, wake up!"

"You know her?" Gally asked.

"She's like me. A part of my pack." I told him. I picked her up bridal style and jumped out. I set her down on the ground. Yanking my jacket off, I rolled it up and put it under her head. "Leah, c'mon wake up." I tapped her cheek, trying to get her awake. I could hear her heart beating, thank god!

"Love, I don't think that's going to work." Newt said as Jeff, Alby, Gally, Winston, and Zart pulled the other girl out. I shook my head, then an idea came to mind.

"Okay. Leah, I love you like a sister. Please don't kill me for this, I am so sorry." I clenched my fist and punched her right in the jaw. She woke up and yelled out in pain.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled out standing up. I shook my hand and stood up as well. She moved to tell me off but saw me. "Kahlia?" I nodded.

She grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. Both of us crying as if we haven't seen each other in forever. Well, it feels that way.

"What happened? You disappeared. We looked everywhere for you. Paul was worried and literally almost killed anyone who even spoke to him. Except the imprints." Leah said. Then she noticed everyone behind me and where we are. "Where the hell are we?"

"We're in a place called the Glade." Newt said walking up beside me and putting his arm around my waist.

"Leah, I'd like you to meet Newt. My imprint." She gasped and smiled. She picked me up off the floor and spun me around in a hug.

"AHH, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She set me down.

"Geez, don't have to yell in my ear." I shook my head.

"Is this what all girls are like?" I heard Minho ask. Leah turned to him but froze. And so did Minho. Did Leah just imprint on Minho?

All of a sudden, Winston fell to the floor laughing his ass off. "Minho just got imprinted on by the Greenie!" He yelled, laughing hysterically. I glared at him as he just kept laughing.

"You told them?" Leah asked.

"Well I flipped out and phased when I saw where I was. I had to at least contact you guys. And I lost my freakin' cellphone!" I defended.

I saw Minho was still staring at Leah as if he was the one who imprinted on her.

"Guys, just… I'm gonna give Leah the tour. Keep your hands to yourself around her." I wrapped an arm around Leah's shoulder and started to lead her to my room in the Slammer. I saw from the corner of my eye that Leah turned back to him.

Once I got to the Slammer, Leah and I phased and I showed her everything and told her everything. She was confused as everyone was as to why we were put here.

We phased back and slipped out clothes on. I brought her to the Food Shack and Frypan gave us two plates of a lot of food. He knows how much I eat, so he knows how much Leah will eat.

I saw Chuck walk up with an excited look on his face.

"Hey Kahlia!"

"Hey Chuck. This is Leah, Leah this is Chuck."

"Aw, you are so adorable." Chuck blushed at Leah's comment, but smiled none the less. "I like you already." Chuck's face lit up and he hugged Leah around the waist. I saw her smile and hug him back.

"What happened to the other girl?" I asked Chuck as the three of us sat down at a table.

"She was taken to the Med-jacks hut. She woke up for a few minutes and said 'everything's going to change' then fell unconscious again. Newt found a note in her hand that said 'they're the last ones, ever'." Chuck explained.

"Whoa… And where's Newt?" I asked.

"Alby called a Gathering." I nodded.

"So everyone here besides you and me had their memories of their life taken away and only remember their names?" Leah asked Chuck.

"Yeah… Then we were sent up here in the Box. One person every month. But three Greenies in two days is unheard of."

"Hey Kahlia!" I turned to see a Glader, Joe, walk up to us. "There's something in the supplies that doesn't look like it belongs there." He told me. I got confused and he led me there with Chuck and Leah behind me.

Once we got to the Box where the supplies was being pulled out, he pointed to two cases, one big one and one small one. I opened the first one to see a guitar.

"Oh my god! Did they know I play or something?" I said outloud, picking up the guitar.

"You play guitar?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, my brother taught me." I check it to make sure it was tuned. "What's in the small one?" I asked. Leah stepped forward and opened it. She pulled out a ukulele. "Really? It's like they know a lot about me or something."

"What the shuck is that?" Clint asked.

"It's called a ukulele." I passed the guitar to Leah and took the ukulele. "It's like a guitar, but smaller obviously. Maybe I could play something at the Newbie bonfire."

"Yeah, I wanna hear you play." Chuck said.

Chuck, Leah, and I went to my room at the Slammer and just talked and did whatever. The door opened and in walked Newt.

"Hey." I said. Then I noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Ben attacked Thomas. He got hit with an arrow, but it didn't kill him. He's gonna be banished."

"What?" He nodded. I hugged him because he and Newt were pretty good friends.

"Yeah, we're all bummed out. Especially Minho." At the mention of Minho, Leah sat up.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's outside the Homestead." And just like that, Leah was out the room.

Leah's POV

I walked around the Glade till I made it to the Homestead. And there he was, Minho. He was sitting on a log and looking down at the ground with a thoughtful expression on his face. I took this time to observe him.

He was Asian, had black spiky hair, tan skin, and a muscular build. He's handsome. I slowly walked up to him. He looked up when I was close.

"Hi…" I said quietly.

"Hi." He responded.

"I'm Leah."

"Minho."

"Mind if I sit?" He shook his head and I took a seat beside him on the log. "I heard about what happened…" He nodded.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"It's not your fault. It's just…. Ben's one of my best friends and…" He looked about ready to break down. I took his hand without thinking. Before I could pull it back, he entwined our fingers together.

"I know how you feel. Before I phased, I got into an argument with my dad. It was about my ex-fiance dating my cousin Emily and how I should be happy for them even if I don't understand why he chose her over me. I got so mad that I phased, my brother Seth phased with me, but out of fear.

"But, when my dad saw me phase, he got a heart attack. He died that day. I blamed myself do many times and I just shut everyone out. I only left my room to eat, use the bathroom, or phase for patrol. I even grew to believe that I wouldn't imprint because I was a female wolf…. A freak. I always grew angry at anyone who talked to me and was just an overall bitch." I could feel the tears spilling from my eyes. My lip quivering and I fought the sobs.

I felt warm muscular arms wrap me up in a hug and pull me into their chest. It was Minho.

"You're not a freak, or a bitch. You just did what you thought was right to keep from getting hurt again. I understand." I nodded into his chest and just relaxed in his embrace.

We pulled back and I saw a wet mark on his shirt. "Sorry, I ruined your shirt." I apologised as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's fine. I have more." He joked. I laughed a little.

"Kahlia mentioned something about a Newbie bonfire tonight."

"Yeah, with or without Alby there, we'll have one anyway." He told me. We continued in our conversation and got to know each other. He was really smart, funny, and sarcastic. I trust completely and I can see us starting to become friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Newt's POV

Night came quickly and the fire was ablaze. Everyone was celebrating despite the bad things that have happened today. Drinks were passed around and people just did what they wanted. Even a few of the Builders started playing the drums. I saw Kahlia and Leah dancing and wearing black sheets tied around their waist to look like skirts and sleeveless tops, revealing their matching tattoos. They also had flowers in their hair.

I watched as they danced and laughed. I snuck up behind Kahlia and twirled her around. Minho walked up to us too.

"Well don't you look precious." I said, burying my face in her neck. She laughed and turned around. "Remember, you're supposed to play your guitar and ukulele."

"I know, I know. They're sitting by the drums." She pointed towards the drums and sure enough, there they were, leaning against a post with the flame light making them shine.

"And so they are." While Minho and Leah went into conversation, I began to dance with Kahlia. She smiles and laughs as I dramatically dip her.

"Alright, alright." Alby calls everyone to attention. "We all know how bonfires usually go, but ever since Kahlia came, they've been better. Like last time with her tribe legends. Now she's going to be playing her guitar, ukulele, and singing."

"WHOO!" Everyone cheered. Kahlia grabbed her guitar and sat down on the ground. She began to strum in a fast tempo.

Caught in a cold sweat

Stuck splitting hairs and drinking too much

I'm on my way to striking out

Go to sleep with the pressure of everyone watching and waiting

They're yours for the taking, but I still have my doubts

Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been

I saw recognition spark through Leah's expression and she began to sing and nod along.

Stay awake, get a grip and get out

You're safe from the weight of the world

Just take a second to set things straight

I'll be fine even though I'm not always right

I can count on the sun to shine

Dedication takes a lifetime

But dreams only last for a night

Figure it out

Boy, you're tripping so pull yourself together

Or you'll wash up like the rest

This ship is sinking

I'm thinking I'm done for

I'll watch as the sails disappear under water

'Cause I'm no captain yet

I said, "Before you ask which way to go, remember where you've been."

Stay awake, get a grip and get out

You're safe from the weight of the world

Just take a second to set things straight

I'll be fine even though I'm not always right

I can count on the sun to shine

Dedication takes a lifetime

But dreams only last for a night

Believe you, me

I'll give them everything

I'd tell them anything

To show them everything

Believe you, me

I'll give them everything

I'd tell them anything

To show them everything

'Cause you ain't the only ones who want to live it up

You ain't the only ones

You ain't the only ones who want to live it up

You ain't the only ones

You ain't the only ones who want to live it up

You ain't the only ones

You ain't the only ones who want to live it up

You ain't the only ones

Stay awake, get a grip and get out

You're safe from the weight of the world

Just take a second to set things straight

I'll be fine even though I'm not always right

I can count on the sun to shine

Dedication takes a lifetime

But dreams only last for a night

Everyone was silent but Kahlia and Leah were breathing hard from singing. Then we all broke out in cheers.

"Oh, Kahlia, do that creepy song you showed me a while ago." Leah suggested. Kahlia looked confused before she looked like she remembered. Then she got a mischievous grin… That can't be good.

I'm a killer, cold and wrathful

Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom

I've murdered half the town

left you love notes on their headstones

I'll fill the graveyards until I have you.

Moonlight walking, I smell your softness

carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines.

I want you stuffed into my mouth

hold you down and tear you open, live inside you -

love, I'd never hurt you.

But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix

I will eat you slowly…

This song is definitely horrifying. I can't imagine someone writing and performing this song in front of a crowd. Oh wait, Kahlia already is. I look around and see the terrified faces of all the Gladers.

 _[Chorus]_

Oh, the horror of our love

never so much blood pulled through my veins.

Oh, the horror of our love... never so much blood

I wake in terror, blackbirds screaming

Dark cathedrals spilling midnight on their altars

I'm your servant, my immortal

pale and perfect, such unholy heaving -

the statues close their eyes, the room is changing

break my skin and drain me.

Ancient language, speak through fingers

the awful edges where you end and I begin

inside your mouth I cannot see -

there's catastrophe in everything I'm touching

As I sweat and crush you.

And I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more

you die like angels sing...

 _[Chorus]_

Oh, the horror of our love

never so much blood pulled through my veins.

Oh, the horror of our love... never so much blood

You're a ghost love, nightgown flowing

your body blue and walking along the continental shelf

you are a dream among the sharks

beautiful and terrifying, lit and restless

we dance in dark suspension.

And you bury me in the ocean floor beneath you

where they'll never hear us scream...

 _[Chorus]_

Oh, the horror of our love

never so much blood pulled through my veins.

Oh, the horror of our love... never so much blood

After the song was over, Leah and Kahlia started to laugh hysterically at our faces. I knew I was pale and had a wide eyed expression. So did everyone else. Chuck looked about ready to klunk his pants, if he hasn't already.

"Sorry, we just couldn't resist." Leah said. "That was too funny, seeing you guys' faces."

"Yeah, I agree." Kahlia said. Leah reached over and picked up the ukulele. Leah began to strum lightly and started singing.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Blue birds fly

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Dreams really do come true ooh oh

Someday I'll wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

And the dream that you dare to,

Oh why, oh why can't I?

Well I see trees of green and red roses too,

I'll watch them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

Well I see skies of blue

And I see clouds of white

And the brightness of day

I like the dark

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces of people passing by

I see friends shaking hands

Singing, "How do you do?"

They're really singing, "I...I love you."

I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,

They'll learn much more than we'll know

And I think to myself

What a wonderful world world

Someday I'll wish upon a star,

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney top

That's where you'll find me

Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high

And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I?

I saw Chuck tearing up a little, but didn't point it out. He was sitting beside Leah, so she put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. I could see some of the Gladers smiling or deep in thought.

Soon, it got really late and we all left to our rooms and I kept my arm around Kahlia. Her stuff was moved to my room at the Homestead and Leah got a room of her own there.

Once inside my room, I took off my shoes, socks, and jacket, leaving me in pants and a sleeveless shirt. I turned to see Kahlia wearing boy shorts, as she explained to me, and a tank top. Her hair down her back in its natural waves.

I lay back in the bed and she moved beside me, molding into my side and her arm around my waist, head in the crook of my neck. I put my arm around her shoulder and my other hand held hers.

"Goodnight Kahlia."

"G'night Newt."

I soon heard her breathing slow down as she relaxed in my arms. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamland.


	9. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
